


fuck your soul

by CriticalAbuse



Series: [MCU Kink Bingo] Shades of QuakeRider [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/pseuds/CriticalAbuse
Summary: Work it out? More like bone it out!





	fuck your soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was my /first/ attempt at writing smut.  
> Reader beware. Not beta read.  
> Thank you to soulofevil for the summary.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> And feel free to hit me up on Tumblr.

“Fuck you, Daisy!”

“Yes. Fuck _me_ , Robbie.”

“You can’t just expect for me-- What?”

“You heard me.” Squaring up to him, did she have to spell it out? “Fuck. Me.”

Capturing his mouth in a kiss, he didn’t immediately respond, but then she felt him rise to the challenge – and in more ways than one as her hands fondled their way to his belt.

“Daisy.”

A hand abruptly grabbed her wrist, grip tight.

“I can take it,” she breathed out.

Urgent.

 _Reassuring_.

Hand caressing the curve of her hair and grasping her throat, Robbie gently but firmly pulled her face away from his own. A calloused thumb brushing the line of her jaw, her brown eyes met his.

“I know.”

Voice dangerously quiet, pressure originally gentle and tender increased.

Not from Robbie pressing, but from Daisy pushing.

_Like she was always pushing._

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” he growled into her ear, lips tracing along her jaw as his mouth moved down, leaving a trail of unrelenting kisses, searing her skin all the way to her collar bone and the small hollow of her throat.

A second later, Robbie’s back hit the wall.

Eyes darkening, he was ready for her – his fingers kneading her ass as she practically leapt into his lap, her legs tightly wounding around his waist as he twisted them both around, slamming them into the wall. With the brick rough against the bare skin of her back, granting her purchase, his mouth was both soft and hard against hers, kissing her deeply as his hand slid under her dress, rucking it up to her hips.

Initially pushed aside to grant him access to her cunt, Daisy faintly recognised the snatch of black lace that were her panties on the ground; the crotch ripped out by calloused, rough fingers already tracing her slit, wet and slick with heat.

“Fuck, Daisy.”

“That’s the idea, Robbie.”

Words spoken between shallow panted breaths, breaking the kiss, Robbie tugged at her dress and bra, growling with frustration before finally exposing her breasts and hungrily taking an erect nipple into his mouth. With one hand between her legs and the other under her ass, holding her up, Daisy felt herself slipping; the wall pleasantly biting at her skin until Robbie suddenly jostled her, lifting her back up and shooting sparks directly to her clit, with his teeth sharply grazing her nipple still within his mouth.

 “You're holding back,” Daisy complained, words punctuated by his fingers deep inside her. “Don't. Go. Easy. On. Me.”

Abruptly whirled around and a foot kicking at her heels, Daisy's leg skidded and splayed apart across the hard concrete; a hand at the small of her back pressing, forcing her to bend down and forwards, revealing the exotic sight of pink pussy and darker rosebud.

Caressing the curve of her ass and drinking in the scandalous sight of Quake naked against a wall wet and ready for him – a little bit of heaven before the hell that awaited him, Robbie teased her entrance with his cock before thrusting in once – _deep_ – sliding it all the way in. Spurred on by her moan and the arching of her back - Daisy bracing herself against the wall in preparation to meet him - his hands gripped her hips, rolling into them and leaving her with the sensation of his cock completely filling her.

Pulling out—Slamming into her again, right down the hilt, the pace picked up; an ankle and a heel giving out from under her – Daisy too late it to correct it, changing the angle with yet another stroke. Unable to take it, with a fistful of dark hair curled and spilling over her shoulders, Robbie pulled Daisy back into him, her back flushed with his chest and his knuckles white at her hip. Gasping at the roughness, her pussy pulsed around his cock; her body involuntarily shivering against him, swept up in a wave of pleasure.

She hated this.

_She loved this._

The first time she’d been wearing her SHIELD uniform. They’d been on mission and Robbie had nearly lost it, the other guy nearly taking over in a precarious moment too dangerous for a vengeance demon to be potentially let loose. When Daisy kissed him, she hadn’t expected it to work. For the Rider to be driven back, leaving Robbie with all that frustration and rage.

And nowhere to direct it.

She could have told him to stop.

_She could have made him stop._

But she didn’t.

Eagerly responding to him then as she was now and every single time since—

Breathing heavy as he held her, warm against his chest as her heart pounded inside her own, his words were like cold ice water.

“We can’t keep doing this.”

“I know.”


End file.
